


Motherly Intervention

by Fox_Salz



Series: A Tough Sort Of Love [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Boundary Issues, Consent discussions, Cronus Ampora Being Cronus Ampora, Crying Cronus, Discipline, Domestic Discipline, F/M, Moirails With Pails, Mommy Kink, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Praise Kink, Sex, Spanking, Sub Cronus Ampora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Salz/pseuds/Fox_Salz
Summary: Cronus wants to call Porrim mommy, telling her it's just another human term of endearment. She knows better, but doesn't want to call him out yet, hoping he'll come clean on his own. He doesn't so she takes matters into her own hand.





	Motherly Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> This is over 4,000 words of mommy kink and getting Cronus to cry. Again, I'm thinking/blaming the rarepair server for this.

One thing about Cronus Ampora was that if he could get away with something, he would. He liked to think it was part of his roguish charm. Porrim didn’t quite see it that way. Her whole schtick was teaching him things like boundaries. He had to admire her attempts. And admittedly he sort of maybe really liked it. Porrim was a stern but caring diamond.

 

Earlier Cronus had been flirting with Roxy, showing off his muscles and music skills. Of course she’d been swooning. Then Dave and Rose had come by. Dave had ended up calling Roxy “mommy”, and Rose had eagerly explained what that was. She’d gone farther, too, accusing him of having a mommy kink he needed to work out. And because she was just like that, had gone into detail of what _that_ was; meanwhile in the background Roxy pressed kisses to Dave’s cheeks that left lipstick marks all over.

 

“Mommy” had really stuck with him. He liked the sound of it.

 

Cronus walked into his and Porrim’s hive with a grin on his face. She was lounging in the rumpus room, face buried in some book. He crept up behind her and vaulted over the couch, landing with a heavy plop beside her. She nearly dropped her book, barely managing to mark her place before turning to him.

 

“I see you’re back.” He winked; she rolled her eyes fondly.

 

“Miss me?”

 

“Of course. Did you have fun, Cronus?”

 

“Yeah,” he replied, foot tapping in anticipation, following a tune in his head. “So humans havwe a vword, mommy, and it’s a special term of endearment.”

 

“Is it now?” Porrim’s asked, quirking a brow. “And what does mommy mean, exactly?”

 

“Oh, you knowv.” Cronus started picking at the couch. “Kinda like common ones, like honey, or darling, or chief.”

 

“Is chief really a common term of endearment?”

 

“Eh, I like it. Anywvay, think I’m gonna call you that. Since you hate doll.”

 

Porrim just looked at him for a moment and Cronus couldn’t figure out what was going on in her mind. He tried not to tug at his collar, suddenly panicking. She wouldn’t know what a mommy was, right? Sure she spent a lot of time with Kanaya and Rose, but he was pretty sure Rose wasn’t always going on about it. If Porrim did know, though, she’d probably be mad. Cronus didn’t want to deal with that right then.

 

There was also that little voice in the back of his head reminding him that one little fuck up could easily make her leave him.

 

When Porrim finally smiled his chest unclenched.

 

“I like it. It’s cute.”

 

His fins started to flutter and he forced them to still.

 

“Cool, cool. Vwell, mommy—“ Cronus tried to play it chill but he couldn’t stop grinning, “I’m gonna grab a bite. Vwant anything?”

 

Standing up Porrim told him, “I’ll scrounge up a quick snack. Why don’t you find us something to watch?”

 

“No complaints from me.”

 

Porrim handed him the remote then pressed a kiss to the side of his head that made his fins flutter again; he let them this time.

 

—

 

Porrim was well aware of the famous saying by Troll Shakespeare: give an inch and they’ll take a mile. Which she knew from experience was accurate. Hence why she made sure she had a metaphorical leash on Cronus.

 

He thought he was being clever, which in and of itself was cute. Exasperating, but cute. Porrim could play his game, though, and add her own rules.

 

Her goal wasn’t some ploy to get even, she just wanted Cronus to admit what mommy meant and why he wanted to call her that. He wasn’t good at talking about his actual feelings. Mostly he hid them behind a cool guy facade that came off a lot less charming than he thought and tried to get away with anything he could. Porrim was doing her best to help him with all that, but it was an ongoing battle.

 

Porrim was willing to give it her all, though. And, well, if she made him squirm a little under the weight of his own actions, he’d just learn his lesson better.

 

For the next three days he called her mommy in the privacy of their own hive. In public though it was notably absent from his lexicon. There was an occasion or two where he almost slipped up and Porrim was giddy with anticipation, but he always managed to clamp his mouth shut before it escaped.

 

So when she and Cronus were just taking a pleasant stroll together one evening and they ran into Roxy, Porrim couldn’t resist pulling him over to her.

 

“Hello, Roxy.”

 

“Hey, If it ain’t the most banging hot pair of moirails, lol. What’s cracking?”

 

“Oh nothing much,” Porrim returned.

 

“Hey, kitten, I’ve got some new songs that’ll blow your mind,” Cronus told her with a wink. Roxy giggled and leaned against his side.

 

“I can’t wait to be serenaded.”

 

“Oh, Roxy, I really enjoy that new human term of endearment you taught Cronus the other day,” Porrim said with a smile. She felt Cronus tense up.

 

“What was it?”

 

Before Porrim could get another word out Cronus interjected, “I suddenly remembered somewvhere I gotta be. I’ll, uh, meet you at the hivwe later, mo— _Porrim_.”

 

“Oh? Where are you going, baby?” Her voice was sickly sweet as she squeezed the arm locked with hers.

 

“Uh, Kankri needed my help vwith...stuff. Catch you later.”

 

He shimmied out of their grasps and hurried off. Porrim noted he didn’t even go in the direction of Kankri’s hive.

 

—

 

There wasn’t anyone else Cronus would trust to mess with his hair besides Porrim. The lady knew what she was doing. Knew how to make him look _good_.

 

Also she was so gentle when she brushed his hair. Sometimes he dozed off while she did it. Right then he was fighting to keep his eyes open. It didn’t help that Porrim was humming a soothing tune that he was purring to match.

 

“Alright, done,” Porrim said after a bit, leaning over to place the hairbrush on the nearby end table. They already had several brushes swimming around in the pile like ships claimed by the sea. They weren’t getting those back.

 

Settling back into the pile, Porrim wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled Cronus against her chest. He wiggled around so he was on his side, head resting on her incredible rumplespheres. They were better than any pillow. Cronus gave up on keeping his eyes open.

 

“Before you fall asleep, Cronus, let’s talk,” Porrim suggested softly.

 

“Mm, vwhat about, mommy?”

 

“Is there anything on your mind?”

 

“I lovwe your rumplespheres.”

 

Porrim giggled and squeezed him.

 

“I’m serious, Cronus.”

 

“So am I. These babies are banging.” For emphasis he reached up and cupped one. “Vwant me to vwrite a song about them? They deservwe a ballad. Something vwith a lot of poetic imagery. I’m thinking clouds.”

 

Porrim actually shook with how hard she was laughing, even snorting. It was adorable and made warmth flood through him.

 

It took her a moment to compose herself, and Cronus nestled back on top of her. She started to rub circles on his back.

 

“Really, though, Cronus. Isn’t there anything you want to discuss? You know I’ll always listen to you.”

 

“Sorry, mommy, can’t think of a single thing.”

 

“You’ve really been calling me that a lot,” Porrim noted, hand crawling up his back and to his horns where she gently scratched.

 

“You, uh, still like it, right?”

 

Damn fins, flicking nervously. Subtly he pressed them down.

 

“As long as you still want to call me mommy I don’t mind. I have to admit it’s really grown on me.”

 

“Great! That’s settled. Night, mommy.”

 

Cronus closed his eyes and pretended to have already fallen asleep when she said his name. Porrim sighed but just continued scratching between his horns until he really did drift off.

 

—

 

This was getting ridiculous. Cronus was too good at avoiding what he didn’t want to talk about. Porrim had had about enough. She’d given him a full ten days to come clean. She’d been patient, she’d prompted him, laid hints, but Cronus was running with that mile. It was time for her to pull back on his leash.

 

She’d given him a curfew with the promise of a surprise should he make it back hive in time. To her immense satisfaction Cronus did. Seven minutes early, in fact. She was impressed; usually when she did this he’d toe the line, coming in just one or two minutes before he’d be in trouble. This was a good sign.

 

He was probably just anticipating a fun night of sex, but Porrim would give credit where credit was due. At least he was motivated by something.

 

“Good boy,” Porrim greeted, going over and kissing his forehead.

 

“Hey, mommy,” Cronus returned. She wondered if he was aware of the faint violet blush on his face.

 

She took his guitar and set it safely aside while he shrugged off his jacket and hung it up.

 

“Hungry, baby?”

 

“Starvwed. Vwhatevwer you havwe cooking smells great.”

 

She led him to the table she’d already set, with a single plate. He gave her a curious look but she just sat him down and served dinner. Then she took the seat beside him, pushing it close to Cronus so their knees were touching. She was proud he didn’t try to reach for the silverware, instead looking to her for guidance.

 

“So vwhat’s the game here, mommy?”

 

“No game, baby.” Had he even noticed she’d been calling him that more and more since this mommy business had started? “I’m going to feed you.”

 

His fins flicked in interest.

 

Porrim lifted a forkful to his mouth and Cronus opened right up. While he chewed she took her own bite.

 

“So tell me about your day.”

 

Between bites he regaled her with how he started playing a song for Roxy who absolutely _adored_ it, then others dropped by to listen like Jane, Jake, Nepeta and her moirail, and Feferi. Porrim smiled. He really was a talented musician. Usually he only played incredibly sexual songs for people, though. Which were still good, but not always appropriate. Seldom appropriate, really.

 

“I’m glad you had a good day, baby. Why don’t you go put on a movie and I’ll get dessert?”

 

Cronus went into the rumpus room and Porrim did a mental checklist as she got out the ice cream—strawberry, Cronus’ favorite. So far things were going well. Hopefully Cronus wouldn’t be too stubborn when she pushed. But it was him so she expected he would be.

 

When Porrim walked into the other room there was familiar menu music. The human gangster musical Cronus loved so much was tonight’s choice.

 

“You chose a musical? My, what a change of pace,” she teased, sitting beside him on the couch.

 

“Hey, you enjoy this one.”

 

“I admit the songs are catchy. Come here, baby.”

 

She had him recline back against the armrest, legs across her lap so she could feed him again. He held the bowl so she could use one hand to scratch between his horns.

 

For a while they innocently watched the movie, Cronus occasionally singing along to his favorite songs. Eventually though he started to get handsy. She slapped his wrist.

 

“Later, baby. Let’s finish your movie.”

 

He settled back down, but after a few more minutes his hands started roaming again.

 

“ _Cronus_.” He paused, looking up at her with wide eyes and a far too pitiful pout. “Do I have to tie your arms behind your back or are you going to behave?”

 

“I’ll be good,” he promised. Porrim rewarded him with a light kiss to his fins.

 

Cronus put his hands in his lap and turned back to the screen. Porrim pulled him further into her lap, chin laying on top of his head and arms wrapping around his midsection. She took his hands and threaded their fingers together in case he couldn’t help himself again.

 

Porrim waited just a bit longer, making sure he relaxed. Then she whispered into his fin, “I know what mommy means.”

 

Instantly Cronus went rigid.

 

She papped one side of his face while kissing the other. When that didn’t alleviate any tenseness Porrim gently eased him around so she could see him properly, practically cradling Cronus. He certainly looked like he knew he was in trouble.

 

“Do you have anything you want to say, Cronus?”

 

“You said you liked being called that.”

 

His tone was defensive, bordering on accusatory. She frowned.

 

“Cronus, you lied to me.”

 

“Hey, you lied, too! You knewv vwhat mommy meant but you just played along vwith it, and frankly that’s vworse.”

 

“I’m not going to let you try and turn this around on me. Let’s go over everything. You wanted to call me mommy under the guise of it being some standard human term with no deep significance, hoping that I wouldn’t be familiar with it. I was hoping you’d come clean on your own. I’m disappointed in you, Cronus.”

 

His fins drooped and it tugged at her bloodpusher. She had to be strong, though.

 

“We’ve talked about boundaries and communication before, Cronus.”

 

He glanced away from her. She rubbed her knuckles up and down his cheek.

 

“Do you know what we do now?”

 

“Forget about this and havwe mind blowving sex?” He glanced up through his lashes at her hopefully. She stared back until he deflated. “Havwe a feelings jam.”

 

Porrim papped him again. “We’re having a feelings jam, Cronus. We are going to discuss why what you did was wrong, and why you want to call me mommy.”

 

“Are you sure vwe can’t just skip to the sex and pretend this vwas all a social experiment or something?”

 

“I’m sure. Now, do you want to begin?”

 

“Do I actually havwe a choice?”

 

Stroking his fins Porrim assured, “You always have a choice, baby. Do you want me to start?”

 

“Yeah,” he admitted softly. She kissed his forehead.

 

“Alright.“ Porrim kept her voice firm but not loud. Like she was talking to a scared barkbeast who had trouble being trained. “Let’s talk about consent and how you lied to me. You were trying to trick me into a role you wanted me to play without talking to me about it first. That was underhanded, Cronus, and broke my trust for you which is doubly disappointing because before this you’d been so good.” She stroked his thigh. “Can you understand why I’m upset with you?”

 

“Because it vwasn’t respectful to you?”

 

“Very good, Cronus.”

 

Porrim rewarded him with another forehead kiss as she squeezed his thigh. His fins gave a little flutter so she kissed those, too.

 

“I’m sorry, Porrim.”

 

And everyone thought she was taking on an impossible task when she became diamonds with Cronus.

 

“You can keep calling me mommy if you really want to, baby.”

 

His eyes lit up and he nodded giddily.

 

“This vwas a good feelings jam,” Cronus decided, nestling against her chest.” “Thank you, mommy.”

 

“We’re not done yet, baby.”

 

He gave a quiet, “ _Fuck_.”

 

“Maybe later,” she teased. Then, growing serious again, told him, “We need to talk about why you want to call me mommy, and what else you want.”

 

“I vwant—“

 

“And don’t say sex or for this conversation to be over.”

 

Cronus closed his mouth into what was absolutely a pout.

 

“Really?”

 

“Vwhat? You told me not to say it.”

 

Porrim resisted rolling her eyes. She would not stoop to his wiggler levels.

 

“Cronus, the feelings jam isn’t over until you’ve talked about your feelings.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. I knowv.”

 

He didn’t say anything else, nor did he look up at her. She rubbed his back.

 

“Cronus, would it help if I got the hairbrush?”

 

He hesitated for just a second before sighing. “Yeah. Please.”

 

“You mean ‘please, mommy’.”

 

The corner of his lip curled upwards and he repeated, “Please, mommy.”

 

“Alright, baby, stand.”

 

He did and Porrim reached over to the end table and opened its drawer, taking out the hairbrush she’d tucked in there earlier.

 

“Mommy’s always prepared,” she said, making Cronus’ small smile grow. He started to undo his pants but Porrim stopped him. “Come here, baby.”

 

She unbuttoned his pants herself, a blush spreading across his cheeks, and pushed them down. Then she patted her lap and helped him settle comfortably across it, upper body resting on the couch. She cupped a cheek, thumb rubbing idle circles.

 

“Now, I’m going to talk and I want you to listen, Cronus, and think about what I’m saying. Then, when I’m done, you can tell me whatever’s on your mind. Tell me you’ll use your safe word if you need it.”

 

“Yes, mommy.”

 

“I want to hear you say it plainly, baby.”

 

“I promise to use my safewvord if I need it.”

 

Squeezing his ass she said, “Thank you, Cronus.”

 

She went straight in with the hairbrush, starting with taps that were less strikes and more mapping out the area she’d soon be going at with gusto. Cronus closed his eyes, face pressed into his arm.

 

“Are you ready to listen, Cronus?” He nodded. She brought the hairbrush down harder, making him squirm. Planting a hand firmly on the small of his back she told him, “I’ve got you, Cronus. I think you know this and that’s exactly what you want.”

 

Porrim peppered his backside with several more solid hits. Then she moved down to his thighs. The first strike right to the top got a little whine out of him. She rubbed the brush against the spot for a moment.

 

“You need constant attention and validation, and those are things I’m willing to give you. And I know you like the system we have. You’ve been doing so good with it. But you have to keep listening to me.”

 

She lifted the brush and brought it back down hard in the same spot. He made a pained sound in the back of his throat, pressing his face further into the crook of his arm. Porrim struck his other thigh in the same spot three times in rapid succession before smacking both up and down as she continued talking.

 

“No more lying or trying to trick me, Cronus. You have to communicate _with_ me. That’s how this works. I’m not going to tolerate any sort of manipulation tactics.”

 

She hit up his thighs in a steady rhythm, giving several solid whacks to the curve leading back to his ass. Cronus let out a choked sob. Good. She needed those tears to come; Cronus relaxed better that way, after being wrecked. And when he was relaxed he was more receptive to lessons. Porrim focused there a little longer, bringing a deep shade of violet to the surface.

 

“You want me to be your mommy because for the humans that means something, something you crave. Am I right, Cronus?” He nodded, sniffling. “It’s comfort and someone taking care of you, and you want that so bad.”

 

There were tears leaking down his arm in earnest where his face was hidden. Porrim returned to his ass, spanking harder than she had been and leaving the brush against his skin for a moment after each stroke.

 

“Now, I propose this. I’ll be your mommy, Cronus. When we’re alone together you can call me that and I’ll know it means you want me to take full charge. I’ll be your mommy and you’ll be my good little wriggler. When you’re good I’ll reward you and pamper you, but when you misbehave I’ll punish you. Which isn’t much different than what we have now, is it baby? Just more intense. And you know if it’s ever too much you use your safeword and we’ll talk it over. I want to take care of you, Cronus, and protect you. Even if what I’m protecting you from is your own tendency to do things you know you really shouldn’t.”

 

Porrim, not as hard as she had been—more like love taps, now—struck down his backside, over the seat of his pants, and across his thighs. His skin was a bright, hot violet and he was audibly crying. Finally she set the hairbrush aside and gingerly stroked his pained backside.

 

“Shoosh, baby, that’s over. You did so good for me. I’m so proud.”

 

After a minute Cronus’ sobbing quieted but didn’t stop. She gathered him up in her arms and cradled him to her chest. She papped his cheek, wiping away some of the tears. For a bit she just held and comforted Cronus while he cried, whispering praise and assurances.

 

“I vwant,” Cronus started, going too fast and tripping over the words. Porrim papped him and he swallowed thickly before trying again, slower. “I vwant you to be my mommy.”

 

“I gladly will, baby.” She kissed his forehead, then either fin, either cheek, and the tip of his nose for good measure. By the end he was smiling. “We need to discuss it more, of course, and make sure we’re both on the same page, lay out ground rules, but there’s no reason that can’t wait until tomorrow.”

 

Cronus nodded, tucking his head under her chin and nuzzling against her rumplespheres. She scratched between his horns while her other hand stroked his thighs. The tip of his bulge was poking out of its bone sheath.

 

“Baby, you have a wiggly,” Porrim chuckled. “Do you want mommy to take care of that for you?”

 

Cronus spread his legs replying, “Yes, mommy.”

 

As Porrim ran her hand towards his bulge she kissed his horn. Cronus arched back the moment her fingers brushed against it, jerked when she pinched the tip and started coaxing his bulge out. She tugged on his horn, pulling his head back so she could lean down and nip at his neck. Cronus groaned.

 

His bulge wrapped around her hand, trying to find warmth and friction. For a bit she let it, idly squeezing as she sucked at Cronus’ neck.

 

“I vwant to ride your bulge.”

 

“Can you ask me for it, baby?”

 

“Mommy, can I please ride your bulge?”

 

“Of course you can, baby.”

 

They adjusted, Porrim hiking up her dress and pushing her underwear off then Cronus straddling her lap. She got him to take his own bulge and he played with it while she coaxed out her own. It didn’t take much effort; hers had been pushing eagerly at its bone sheath.

 

As Porrrim’s bulge pressed into his nook she placed a hand on Cronus’ hip to steady him. His eyes fell closed, fins fluttering rapidly. Her other hand cupped the back of his neck and pushed him forward for a kiss.

 

“You feel so good, baby.”

 

Her bulge coiled inside of him and he gasped, “Fuck, mommy.”

 

“Mommy has you, Cronus.”

 

Through half lidded eyes he looked at her with so much pity and trust it made Porrim’s chest clench. Her bulge flailed. There was a beautiful flush on his face and she cupped his jaw, bringing him in for another kiss.

 

Cronus rolled his hips and she urged him on. It didn’t take him long to start clenching around her. She took hold of his bulge and pumped. With a high keen his forehead fell to her shoulder and she whispered praise and compliments, getting close herself.

 

Both hands grabbing his waist now, Porrim held him down and pushed up, bulge writhing as far as it could go. It banged against his seed flap. Cronus was an absolute wreck. Panting, he cried out for her with a litany of only somewhat comprehensible words.

 

“Come on, baby, let go for mommy.”

 

Cronus devolved to two words said in rapid succession: _fuck_ and _mommy_.

 

Oh she loved when Cronus came undone. He was a a beautiful mess. It spurred Porrim on, thrashing inside of him with abandon.

 

Cronus came with a sob, slumping against Porrim as she finished. She pressed her cheek against his head, mindful of his horns, and took a minute to recover. Languidly she stroked his sides.

 

“You did so good, Cronus. How do you feel?”

 

His answer was to purr, making Porrim chuckle.

 

“That good, baby?” He nodded. “Mm, I’m glad. As soon as you can move we need to get cleaned up.”

 

Cronus made a sound of acknowledgement. Then, words mumbled like he could fall asleep at any moment, he asked, “Did I ruin your dress?”

 

“That’s alright, baby, mommy has others.”

 

After a few minutes she managed to get Cronus standing. There were dried tears streaking his cheeks. Bloodpusher swelling with pity she kissed either side then claimed his mouth. He was so pliant under her touch.

 

“My good boy.”

 

Cronus’ fins fluttered happily.

 

She led him into the ablutions room and into the trap, Cronus practically hanging off of her. She undressed him then herself, tossing the clothes on top of the closed hamper. She’d take care of that tomorrow. Right now she only had enough energy to take care of Cronus.

 

She started the water and climbed in beside him while the trap filled. After getting comfortable she held her arms out and he readily came over, settling between her legs and resting his head on her rumplespheres.

 

“Hey, m—Porrim?” He hesitated a moment. Porrim rubbed his back. “Mommy?”

 

“You call me whatever you feel comfortable with, baby. It doesn’t always have to be mommy, but you can always call me that.”

 

“Got it. Thank you, mommy. And, uh, thanks for not leavwing me for vwhat I pulled. It vwas kinda shitty, huh?”

 

“It was very shitty, Cronus. But I do forgive you.” She smoothed back his hair and kissed the top of his head. “And I know you’ve learned your lesson, right baby?”

 

Cronus hurriedly nodded. Porrim tilted his head back to press their lips together softly.

 

“Such a good boy. My good boy.”

 

Cronus chittered happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, the musical Cronus puts on is "Robin and the Seven Hoods" which I recommend.


End file.
